runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert quest finale
(can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) *Do No Evil *One Piercing Note *Let the Elid Flood *Snake Mystery *Swept Away *Dream Mentor *You must have let Ali the Hag have enchanted your Broomstick |items = |kills = }} Beginning Strange Vision Talk to Ali the Hag in Pollnivneach, she will say that she had some visions of a demonic butterfly breaking out of a pupa, the pupa burns away and then the butterfly destroys the desert. She will say that her visions are always a message and that this vision might be very dangerous. She will tell you to search some way to get into her vision. Vision Potion Go to the Oneiromancer and ask her for help. She will tell you to make a vision potion and gives you a Dream vial. To make the potion, you need to fill the Dream vial (empty) with water to create a Dream vial (water) - The easiest way to fill the vial after obtaining it is in the house southwest of the bank on lunar isle. Next, add a Goutweed (either grown through farming or stolen at troll stronghold) to create a Dream vial (herb). Finally add Ground Cosmic rune (use a hammer on an Cosmic rune, then crush the shards into dust with pestle and mortar) to make the Potion of Shared Vision. Return to Ali the Hag. Entering the Vision Items needed': vision potion and items to defeat a level 120 foe. Talk to Ali the Hag and chose 'Enter Vision'. You will come in a world that is completely white, walk to the north, then the white world changes into a desert. Keep walking to the north, you see a few black being's, they slowly take the shape of sick and weak, human's, keep going north, until you find a golden statue of a healthy man. Chose 'Touch statue' You will be teleported away. Walk west, you see some men and women shouting at each other keep walking west until you find a group of monkeys. Touch the statue of a golden monkey. You will be teleported away. Walk east, you will eventually see some human chopping much tree's down and hunting for some animals complete wood down. You see fruits piles as high as people and fat man. Search for a statue of a golden crocodile and touch it, you will be teleported away. Go south now, you see nothing, keep walking south, now you see a statue of a golden scarab and touch it, you will be teleported away. Now you will see a statue of a golden cobra, touch it, the desert turns white again. Now you see a pupa, demonic butterfly breaking out of a pupa, the pupa burns away and the butterfly (level 120) will attack you. Even though its combat level is high, you can easily defeat it. Then your player will vanish, and a human, monkey, crocodile and scarab attacks it. The vision ends. Talk to Ali the Hag, you will say what you saw. She will tell you to find out what it means. The mission Go to Senliten, she will say that this must be a short version of Tumeken's Dream though she don't know what that Cobra means. For the second part, she thinks that it means that a demon will break out of it's prison... She thinks that you must fight that demons first, than the lesser deities will kill it. The player will say that the lesser deities are missing. Senliten will say, that the ritual of the lesser deities can be used to find them, for this you need, four holy priests, the mask of the deities, and the 4 relics of Icthlarin. The relics and the masks are hidden inside tombs, while the four holy priests, are somewhere in the desert. The last thing is the blessing of the High Priest of Icthlarin. The first two Masks and relics You can skip this part if you already have them. Apmeken mask and Ankh requires: (this requirement is boostable). Go to the Monkey colony, you find a cavern on the cliff that makes up the south wall of the Monkey colony for 20,000 Agility experience and access to a secret treasure room, which contains an Apmeken mask and an ankh. File:Apmeken's tomb entrance.png|The entrance to the Apmeken tomb. File:Apmeken's tomb.png|The Apmeken tomb. Scabaras mask and Was requires: (this requirement is boostable). Go to the Kalphite nursery, there you can mine a fissure in the room below the quicksand for 20,000 Mining experience (plus bonus if the mining suit is worn) and access a secret treasure room, which contains a Scabaras mask and a Was (sceptre). To reach the fissure room, go down the well (north-west of the Kalphite Lair, fairy ring BIQ) and go in the tunnel in the east wall of the Kalphite nursery. Then go through the tunnel all the way to the other side and enter. You will find yourself in the room below the quicksand. Please note that the golden mining suit, mining pendants, prized mining pendants, and Gofannon amulets, all work to add bonus xp when mining the fissure. A clan ring charged at the mining plot, however, will not award any bonus experience. The other two Masks and relics Return to Senliten when you have the 4 items with you. She will say that you was able to find the tombs of Apmeken and Scabaras because they saw you worthy. Because you helped Apmeken (to get her senses restored) and Scabaras (to free his high priest from Amascut's grip) in the past. Het and Crondis see you not worthy yet, so you need to do a task for them. You will begin with Het's Task. Go to Jex and ask him anything you can about Het. Het's Task Talk to Senliten again, choose the option Het's Task. You get the choise between this options. What might be the task that you do for Het, the god of health, both physical and mental? Killing Amascut because she is twisting Het's power, and because she is insane. -If I where you, I wouldn't kill a god... You never new if she would kill you. Return the Kharid-ib -Het will not reward you for this, as you was the one who gave it to Amascut in the first place. Helping Het to give people food? -No, Het is the god of health, and he would be offended if you would take his task upon you. '''''Stop the Sophanem plague? -Perfect, the Sophanem plague has destroyed Het's reputation and if his reputation is restored he would be happy. Your task is to find a way to stop the Sophanem plague. Talk to Jex and tell him you want to find a way to stop the plague. Ask him if he knows something to stop the plague, or what caused it. Jex says that, you did suggest that he turned his back on the people of Sophanem. But Jex thinks that because you, and many people after you stole the remains of the priest Klenters, which causes Plague frogs to appear. Despite that you returned Klenter's remains, a another hypnotized adventurer stole it, he returned it, but a another hypnotized adventurer stole it, and so on. He will tell you to go the High Priest. The High Priest will complain that because The Devourer is constantly taking control over his Priests, and then the Priest is killed, he is runing low on Priests working for him. Offer him to make a anti-control potion. To make this you need a Snapdragon a Vial of water (or Unfinished snapdragon potion) and Monkey bones (Zombie) use a Pestle and mortar on the bones. DON'T USE THE BONES ON THE POTION YET! now you need to make an fire (any type log will do) and use the Monkey bones on the fire. You get now zombie monkey bones (burned). Give the potion to the high priest. He will thank you and say that you can do something for yourself now, as they must wait for another hypnotized adventurer. A messenger will come. He will give you a strange stone with a message. He will say that the stone must be blessed with the power of Elidinis and then the blessing must be removed with the power of Tumeken. If you read the message you will read this: Dear, Ork, the you to go to the take their or, then go to at the uroo thto. O Go to the River Elid and use the strange stone on it, then, drop the stone at a place with sand in the desert. Pick the stone up, when you look at it you will see: Dear (player), *** ****, the ********or **** ***k, you **** to go to the ******, ** *** ***, take their *o***r*, then go to *** *** ***** at the *u** *r*** *o**o* th** to *****. O**** A Sophanem messager will come and he says that the High priest want to speak you. The high priest will say that the power of Amascut was to strong, and that she was able to take control over a mind of one priest anyway... You will suggest to return Klenter to the living people. The High Priest will say that for this ritual all the 4 Canapic jars need to be taken and he is afraid that, as if one jar is taken it causes the locust swarm and the plague, that if all 4 jars are taken it can create a disaster. This is the so called protection of the High Priest of Icthlarin. The priest will say, that there must be a another way... You will say that maybe you can stop advanturers go to the wanderer? But first you are going to solve the strange stone. You can read the *'s stone, by using runes on the stone. Though, only one at the time. *Air or Astral = A *Blood or Body = B *Chaos or Cosmic = C *Death = D *Earth = E *Fire = F *Law = L *Mind = M *Nature = N *Soul = S *Water = W In fact there is standing: Dear (player), Sad news, the ambassador came back, you need to go to the camels, Al and Cam, take their collars, then go to Ima and Dalal at the duel arena follow them to Leela. Osman The Camels Collar Go to Cam the Camel and take her Collar. Then go to Al and try to take his collar, but he will run away, if you didn't have done the Love of a Camel miniquest. Leela Go to Ima and Dalal and talk with them. When you talk with them you get attacked by 10 Mercenaries with a combat level level 55. Ima and Dalal will help you killing these by using Mithril scimitars. Once the last one is killed, a level 80 Mercenary commander will appear, along with 2 other mercenaries of level 60. Once these are killed, the Mercenary commander will say that Jabari send them, before dying. Now Ima and Dalal will bring you to Leela next to the Strykewyrm hunter. Leela will say that Ambassador Jabari returned to Al-Kharid and he told the young emir to hand over the city to Menaphites Jabari said that they found an old document in which was standing: The village of Al-Kharid, is free to rule itself unless the lose the Kharid-ib, then they must obey the pharaoh. Ali Mirza refused to hand over his city, as The Pharaoh doesn't deserve this. Jabari said that the pharaoh's army will invade the city, if they don't, but the young emir still refused. So it might be that the pharaoh's army will invade the city. Though the Desert Go to Sophanem, Leela will come with you. Go to the Shantay Pass and take the Magic carpet to South Pollnivneach. You will pay the double of what you would normally pay, because Leela also needs to go to Sophanem. Ask the Rug Merchant if you can take a trip to Sophanem. He will say that this one is out of order because, the wild animals are extremely aggressive, for some reason and they will try to kill you. Ask him if he can bring you to Nardah instead. That is allowed. From Nardah you must walk to Sophanem. But, when you go though The wanderer's tent, you will meet Ozan. He will tell that he is looking for the Kharid-ib, and that he heard amascut was here, somewhere... The wanderer comes. She has 3 Menaphite thug (level 80) with her. They will attack. Amascut will often attack with magic, but is non-attackable. Don't come to close to Amascut, as else she will hit very high. You will be helped by Ozan and Leela, who both attack with ranged. Once the last Menaphite thug is killed, 5 other Menaphite thug's will come and Amascut will hypnotize the player. Hypnotized, again... You will enter a Pyramid. You will navigate the Pyramid until you are by the Western Room door. You get the same puzzle as you had in Icthlarin's Little Helper, you will not just take a Canopic jar like you did in the quest, you will take all of them. You will be attacked by Scabaras, Het, Crondis and Apmeken. Turn on Protect from Melee or Protect from Magic on. Once you defeated them, go out the pyramid. When you are outside the pyramid, you will see that many people are suffering. Icthlarin comes, your player will say: "Not you again, I will deliver these to my mistress!" Icthlarin will try to break the spell but you walk away. Your player will be talking to Amascut, Ozan and Leela are tied up with a magical-rope (that looks blue). There are five Menaphite thugs (level 80). The player gives the jars to Amascut and suddenly the player isn't hypnotized anymore. The five Menaphite thugs are attacking you. If you kill a Menaphite thug, it will drop an Menaphite knife, take it. Ignore the 4 other Menaphite thugs and free Leela and Ozan. Go inside Amascut's tent and take Ozan's Bow and Leela's Crossbow. Use the bow on Ozan and the Crossbow on Leela. Slay another Menaphite thug. Amascut gets angry, she uses an spell on the three remaining menaphite thug's, turning them into Sand-warriors. The combat level of these monsters is 130. Icthlarin comes, with three Icthlarin warriors (level 100), they aid you in combat. Once two more sand warriors are killed, Amascut will furious and she turns the last remaining sand warrior into a Sand golem (level 150), then she uses a spell on the Icthlarin warriors, turning them into sand minions (level 50), then she summons an sandstorm and teleports away. Icthlarin will heal you, when you are close to him. Kill the Sand minions first. If one is killed it will turn back into a Icthlarin warrior (level 100) and the combat level of the sand golem will rise with 5 levels. If all three are killed, the Sand golem's combat level will be 165. If the Sand golem is killed it will drop a Huge red sandstone rock, containing 200 red sandstone's, and some gems (up to Dragonstone), this can be mined using a Pickaxe. Talk to Icthlarin, he will be surprised, as Amascut has control over sand. Het will also say that Amascut won. Ozan will laugh, and say that he has the jars, he stole them for Amascut just before she teleported away. Though, he didn't get the Kharid-Ib. Icthlarin will say that they must quickly go to Sophanem. Sophanem Trouble Go to Sophanem, it is very dark there. Many locusts and plague frogs are there. Go quickly in Klenter's pyramid. You will meet Klenter, he is black coloured, and his eyes are red. He will say that you must bring the Jar's back, or else he will become evil. Go to the east room and give the High-Priest the jars. Now they will perform a ritual, tell Ozan to stand guard there. Now you need to check all Sarcofagi, you find a Unholy symbol. Chooce the option crunch Unholy symbol. Now you will see three Player spoofs (Elfinlocks (level 130), 1337sp34kr (level 126) and Qutiedoll (level 99), who are doing Itchlarin's little helper. Tell Leela to bring Ozan. They will jump over the pit. Ozan and leela comes, Ozan will quickly steal 3 Unholy symbols, and he will ask you to crunch them. Do this. Attack the player spoofs, if all three are killed, Icthlarin will come, saying that Klenter's soul finally came to rest. He will bless all the gravestones left behind by the players. He will thank you, Ozan and Leela, than he leaves. The high-priest comes and Leela will say that Menaphos is going to attack Al-Kharid. The high-priest will be happy, as they might be able to get their own people back to their city. The high-priest will give you an letter that you need to deliver to the Emir. The Emir Give Ali the letter. He will send 20 Al Kharid warriors (level 70). Ali will ask you to aid Ozan with getting the Kharid-ib back. You will meet Ozan at Pollnivneach, where he tells you that there is a rumor Amascut is there. Go to Catolax in the Desert Slayer Dungeon, and ask him how you can steal something from Amascut. He will ask what that is. Say the truth. He will say that Het's diamond gives Amascut much power. You can maybe steal it from her by having a cat out as she is afraid of them. That's what Ali Cat told him. Talk to Ali Cat. He will tell you that, he was once the pet of Catolax. He will tell you to go to Sumona and let your cat out. Go to Ozan and tell him to go with you. You will go to Sumona with your cat out and Ozan will search her house. Sumona will be scared and teleports away. Still no Kharib-ib... But you find a blue stone, take it. Go back to Catolax. You will tell that she teleported away but you found a blue stone, which you took. Catolax will say that Amascut is free from her curse to be your slayer master, because you took that stone, which is your reward now. He will tell you that he will be your new slayer master. Het's Mask and ??? Go back to Al-Kharid. Walk without anything equipped, east and follow the route. You will find an tomb entrance. As soon as you enter the temple: 3199 will be hit, so you need to have at least 3200 life points remaining. You arn't allowed to wield anything, but you can boost it with life-point boosting food like Rocktail. After this you will be healed with 3199 Life points. Take Het's Mask and the ???. Crondis task Return to Senlitten, ask her about Crondis, she will tell you that she doesn't know any problem of her. Go to Jex, he will say that Crondis may have a problem, since the events that happened during Let the Elid Flood. He thinks that Elidinis might be angry at her now. He wants you to go to her followers and make peace between them. North = Het West = Apmeken East = Crondis South = Scabaras One of the snake eyes in in the hands of the 40 thieves (Ali Baba) The other snake eye "The Cobra statue will say: Thank you for awaking me from my ssslumber by returning the eyesss. You ssshall be rewarded, if you wisssh, I can Ssswallow you. Swallowing someone isn't a reward... Don't be foolisssh, I mean I let you in me asss a temple isss inssside me. A temple? Yesss, a temple, I am the temple. I can let you in and out. If I'm not missstaken, you wanted the masssk of my god inssside me. Though, the once pure god, became corrupted by sssomething... He will likely try to ssswallow your sssoul. He might alssso sssummon sssome of hisss sssnake minionsss. You need to protect yourssself from the .......... and hisss minionsss. Do you wisssh to get out of the cave alive, bring the Ssshield of Aten and The axe of Uraeusss." You need to get Aten and Uraeus, then talk to the cobra statue again. "Ssso, do you wisssh to enter? Yes, I wish to enter." Then you mussst ssstand ssstill then I ssshall ssswallow you." Slaying the Snake Apep Apep=Snake Demon Uraeaus=Snake god ritual: Snake/cobra: Apmeken:Apmeken mask etc. Category:Desert quests Category:Rework